STAR Labs Reunion
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: After Vandal Savage is defeated and the team returns home, Sara discovers that a bit more than just the timeline has been returned to its normal state, and a trip to Central City helps her find someone she missed very dearly. Oneshot. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr.
1. STAR Labs Reunion

_So I've seen a few people attempt_ _this_ _, including agentmarymargaretskitz, which you can find_ _here_ _. It's great and y'all should check it out. Anyway, I really loved the idea and I wanted to give it a try._

 _In other news, I now have a Tumblr. It's called_ captaincanarygotmelike _and you can find it here_

* * *

It only took few short months to defeat Vandal Savage after the incident at the Vanishing Point.

After the Oculus Wellspring exploded, bringing Leonard Snart down with it, the team had attacked Savage with a new rigor, but it was the simplest idea that really took him down.

Sara had realized that, now that the Oculus Wellspring had been destroyed, there was nothing binding the timeline in place. Nothing was set in time, and nothing was keeping them from going back and stopping Savage before he'd began. They'd traveled back to 1700 BC and found Savage the day he was born. The rest was history - or written out of history; the timeline was restored to its intended peaceful state.

Sara had been visibly different since the Oculus Wellspring explosion. The first few days were the worst. Sara completely shut down. She didn't say a word, giving anyone who tried to speak to her a shrug or a pointed stare; usually it was the latter.

Everyone on the team knew that there had been something between their resident crook and assassin. They had just always been too stubborn to admit it and when they finally did, it was too late.

Nobody on the team besides Mick had really gotten to know Snart or Sara. All they knew is that they brought out the best parts of themselves around each other, the parts that made them seem like real people. None of them had been quite sure of what to do to help Sara, seeing as this was the first real emotions anybody had seen from her in the time they'd known her. Even Mick struggled to figure out what to do. Leonard usually would have been the person to deal with this, not him, but he did the best thing he could think of.

One day, about a week after Leonard died, Mick stepped into Sara's room to see her curled in a tight ball on her bed, staring with a blank expression at a neatly stacked deck of cards. He didn't say anything, just draped Leonard's favorite parka over her shoulders and back.

"Thank you."

It was quiet, almost inaudible, but it was there and it was progress. Mick managed a small smile as he left the room. Sara gripped the collar of the coat, pulling it tighter around her.

Things got a bit better after that. Sara started to come to team meetings once again. She went on missions. She was there, but she wasn't Sara —at least, she wasn't the Sara who had saved Stein in Russia, the Sara who'd been putting countless lives before her own. She'd hardened, regressing back to the assassin who'd joined the team in the first place. She wasn't letting anyone in anymore. Not going to happen.

It was her idea to target Savage in 1700 BC. It was her idea to target his infant self and it was her that killed him. Before, she wouldn't have done it. Either Leonard or the little voice in her head who sounded remarkably like him would have convinced her to not kill a baby, that there were other ways, but they weren't there anymore. She was all alone and she did what she had to do, for better or for worse.

Everybody returned home. Everyone except Sara.

Jax, Stein, and Mick returned to Central City. Kendra and Carter moved on to Keystone City where they could start a real life together, one that didn't involve metahumans or crazy magicians. They'd had enough of those in their lifetimes. Ray went back to Star City and was welcomed with open arms.

Sara, on the other hand, went home to hear about Laurel and within a few hours of her return, her world was much darker than she had wanted it to be. She spent her first night in her present time working with Team Arrow, who, along with Ray, had convinced her to rejoin them. She quickly felt that a vigilante was not something she wanted to be anymore.

She took the first train to Central City the next morning, thinking she'd spend some time with her mom and get away from all the violence that came with being in Star City.

The first day she was there, she met Lisa Snart. Mick had broken the news about Leonard to her the second he'd gotten back to Central City and Sara figured that if anyone understood what she was feeling, it was Lisa.

Sara hadn't been really sure of where to go. Her mom taught during the day and Sara didn't want to sit all alone with her thoughts. She went to the first place she thought of.

Lisa opened the door a few seconds after she'd knocked. They'd never met, but somehow, she didn't look surprised to see Sara. Maybe Mick had mentioned her. She'd wordlessly let Sara in and they'd both fallen onto the couch. They didn't talk, didn't move. They rose from their stupor only when Mick let himself in and dropped a bag of takeout on the coffee table. He didn't seem too surprised to see Sara with Lisa either.

Sara stayed at her mother's house that night, sleeping curled in a tight ball in an unfamiliar bed. Her mother didn't ask any questions. She didn't really want to know why her daughter was trudging around in a daze. She was afraid of the answer.

Sara had never met Team Flash, although she'd heard a lot about them from Laurel and the rest of team Arrow. She'd also never thanked Cisco for her suit. She figured she'd kill two birds with one stone, and went to S.T.A.R. Labs the next day.

It was an odd looking building, a sort of white, futuristic donut shape with two lopsided towers on either side. Overall, it looked kind of like the helmet that the Greek god Hermes wore in all the old myths Sara had been forced to read in high school.

The security was easy to bypass and Sara was in S.T.A.R Labs quickly. She walked down a curving hallway until she heard the sound of heels clicking against the cement floor. A woman around her own age with light brown hair and wearing a slim fitting dress appeared around the bend

"Hi?" The woman said cautiously, turning the phrase into a question. "Who are you?"

"Sara Lance. I'm in town for a while and thought I'd pay a visit."

"Lance? Oh, you're Laurel's sister." Her face fell for a moment. "I'm really sorry about what happened. We all knew her as the hero she is."

"Thanks." Sara didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Caitlin Snow. You can come in, but you should know we're in the middle of a bit of a situation." Caitlin began walking with Sara back in the direction she'd came. "Someone we haven't seen in a while just showed up out of nowhere. He's a bit hysterical."

Sara debated turning back, not entirely willing to deal with excess emotions, but she had shown up so she might as well follow through. She'd meet the rest of team Arrow, thank Cisco for the suit, and take her leave.

She followed Caitlin, her ears catching a few unfamiliar voices as they got closer to their destination. Suddenly, she heard one very familiar one, louder than the rest.

"—now tell me, how the hell did I get here."

Sara stopped, grabbing the wall for support as her legs stopped working. She willed the voice to continue speaking, but it had already been replaced by another one.

"Look, calm down. We'll get you home but not if you keep acting like this."

She could hear her heartbeat.

"Sara, are you okay." Caitlin waved a hand in front of Sara's face.

"Who's in there?" Sara stammered, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Before Caitlin could reply, the voice came again.

"Home's not exactly the place I'm trying to get to, Barry."

Sara's heart all but stopped as she pushed herself off of the wall and tore towards the voice. She skidded to a halt in front of a doorway surrounded by glass.

"Snart!" She frantically looked around the room.

She struggled to see anything around all of the furniture and equipment. There were also more people than she'd expected. She'd only heard two voices but there were at least six people in the room.

Two older men stood a bit to the side, choosing to watch the argument rather than participate in it. One was dark and had a scruffy beard. The other was tall and wore glasses. There were at least a couple women scattered around the room. One had a similar face to the dark, older man. The other woman had brown hair and blue eyes and resembled the bespectacled man. Two younger men stood towards the center of the room. One was obviously the Flash. He was wearing the red suit. The other had long dark hair and was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

At first, Sara thought she'd been wrong, that her mind was tricking her into hearing things that didn't exist. She didn't see Leonard anywhere.

As her eyes swept over the room, she missed one thing: a tall man dressed in all black striding towards her. She didn't realize at all until he had engulfed her in his arms, the force lifting her feet off of the ground.

"Assassin." He spun around, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Crook." Sara buried her face in his neck.

The others gaped at the scene playing out in the doorway. Barry had been about to say something but his words left his mouth in inarticulate stutters rather than actual sentences. Both Caitlin and Joe's eyes widened.

Leonard placed Sara back on the ground. Sara stepped back, looking him up and down to make sure he was still alive. Then she wound back and slapped him. She didn't put all of her strength into it; she didn't want to kill him, just hurt him like he hurt her. The sound was loud, reverberating off of the walls.

Harrison raised his eyebrows. He had spent far less time dealing with Captain Cold than the rest of team Flash but had heard a lot about him. This wasn't entirely what he'd expected. He didn't seem much like a criminal, just hopelessly in love and confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara exclaimed, her hands balled into fists and she glared daggers at Leonard. "You put me through all of this just to show up perfectly fine? That's so incredibly like you!"

Leonard did nothing, just smiled fondly down at Sara.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were right?"

"What?"

"What you said when we were freezing in that cargo hold. You were right. Death is lonely."

Sara visibly stilled, her hands relaxing. She looked up at him with a blank expression for a moment.

"If you don't kiss me I'm going to hit you again." Sara finally said, regaining her composure and managing to sound vaguely threatening.

Leonard smiled once again and obliged, wrapping his arms around Sara once more.

Iris looked fondly at the two, glad that they were going to get at least a taste of happiness, something she knew they had always missed out on.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Barry asked helplessly. Nobody answered. Nobody moved except for Jesse to grab the camera that Cisco was holding up.

"Don't bother." Iris finally answered Barry. "Even they don't know."

* * *

 _I'm really sorry if this is shitty. I wrote most of this past 1 am, but I really wanted to finish it because I'm still hurting from Destiny and it's been two days. I'll probably come back and do some more edits later, but we'll see._


	2. STAR Labs Reunion: Epilogue

**After many requests, I've finally written the epilogue to this. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A while later, after Joe West loudly cleared his throat, Leonard and Sara broke apart. Their foreheads were still touching and Leonard's arm was around Sara's waist.

"How is this even possible?" Sara asked, her lips only a few inches away from his, "How are you still alive?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Leonard replied. He pulled further away from Sara and turned to Barry and his team. They were all still standing in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them, "Do any of you geniuses have any ideas how it happened?"

Barry was the first to recover from his stupor.

"Wait," he said, shaking his head to clear his mind, "Explain this whole thing again. You died, Leonard?"

"Yes, Barry." Leonard rolled his eyes.

"And you're sure of that?" he asked. Leonard shot him a look and Barry raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Then what?"

"Then," Sara took over, "we defeated Vandal Savage."

"How?" Cisco asked.

"We went back in time and killed his infant self and it sort of just erased everything he was going to do as an adult."

"You killed a baby?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Hey, he was a baby that would destroy the world someday." Sara said defensively, "I think it was a fair trade."

"Can we get back to figuring out how the hell I'm alive." Leonard cut in. "Not that I'm complaining, but for future reference, it'd be handy information to have."

"What happened after you died?" Harrison Wells asked. "When you woke up, where were you? Was it like no time had passed at all or did you know it had been a few months?"

"Well, it felt like an eternity because it was boring as hell," Leonard drawled, "but realistically, the same amount of time passed for me as for you. Then, I woke up on the floor of one of my old safe-houses, and here I am."

"I think," Barry said, beginning to pace the room, "because you killed Savage in the past, before he did anything, it might have gotten rid of any effects of what he would have done. Because he didn't exist, you," Barry gestured to Leonard, "wouldn't have gone on that mission because it wouldn't have needed to happen. If you don't go on the mission, you don't die, although that doesn't explain why none of the other guys on your mission-"

"Team Legends," Cisco interrupted. He received looks of varying levels of confusion, "What? We're Team Flash, the vigilante crew over in Star City is Team Arrow, you guys are Team Legends; it's the natural order of things."

"Fine," Barry continued, "it doesn't explain why none of Team Legends was effected."

"Rip actually brought something like that up," Sara interjected. "He said that killing Savage effected the timeline, but we wouldn't change too much because we were in the timestream at the time, which for some reason makes us impervious to any changes."

"But Cold wasn't in the timestream then," Cisco stood up, having finally worked out what had happened, "which means that like everyone else on Earth, he would have been pulled from wherever he was before you killed Savage and into his new timeline after you killed him."

"Then why do I still remember everything from being on the Waverider?" Leonard asked. "Wouldn't all that be gone if it's like it never happened?"

"I guess for the same reason we all remember who Savage was." Caitlin replied. "I'm sure a lot of things are different now that he's dead, but like Sara said, not many people are significant. _Their_ lives won't be much different than they were before, but I'm sure some people are really confused right now, just like you."

"That reminds me," Sara cut in, turning to Leonard, "I'm pretty sure Lisa still think you're dead."

"Well, we'd better change that." he replied. He turned to face Team Flash, "I suppose this is when I should thank you for helping me out."

"It's what we do," Barry shrugged. Leonard nodded once more at the team before he turned and walked with Sara out of the lab.

Once they were in the hallway, Leonard turned to Sara to see her glaring stonily up at him.

"I take it you're still mad at me."

"You bet your ass I am." Sara raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe the one time you choose to not be a selfish bastard is the one time you end up dead."

"I thought you didn't want me to be a selfish bastard anymore," Leonard shot back.

"I'd rather you be selfish than dead."

"I have to agree."

"So anyway," Sara continued down the hallway, "what were your thoughts on death?"

"I think your description back in the cargo hold pretty much covered it," Leonard replied, "It was warmer than I thought it would be, which I didn't appreciate."

"I take it you wouldn't go back."

Leonard shook his head, "Preferably not for a while."

As they walked, Sara looked up at Leonard, watching him with contemplative eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want to do something," Sara said cautiously.

"And what might that be?" Leonard smirked at her. As they walked down the hallway, Sara moved closer to Leonard, so they were standing only a few inches apart. She slowly stretched out her hand and touched her fingertips to his. Their hands wrapped around each other and they intertwined their fingers. Leonard couldn't contain the smile that followed as Sara began to fill him in on the events of mission he missed.

* * *

Back in the lab, Team Flash was staring dumbfounded at the security feed of the hallway.

"What the hell just happened?" Cisco asked.

"I think," Joe West said with raised eyebrows, "Captain Cold isn't gonna be a problem for the CCPD anymore."

"I always said he'd be more than just a criminal," Barry shook his head in exasperation, "but that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It is Snart, though," Caitlin reminded him, "Since when did he ever do things the way other people expect him to."

"Lay off of them," Iris chastised, "They're going to be happy."

"How do you know?" Joe raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"I can just tell."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the love and support you've given this story! It means the absolute world to me!**


End file.
